thefortysevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoto Marga
Kyoto Marga is the main character of the The 47 comic. He is an Immortal who lives to see the destruction of the evi 47 Organization, despite the fact that he used to be its King. Appearance Before his 'fall from grace', as Kyoto calls it, Kyoto was a lean man with light skin and orange eyes. He used to have an extremely long ponytail of white hair. After his defeat at the hands of Jack Ketchum, Kyoto believed he needed to get stronger, and began training everyday, building up his muscles. He became bulkier and eventually cut his hair shorter, believing it to be getting in the way of his training. When Kyoto was seen in Xellan in the beginning of the series, he is still well muscled but skinnier. He has completely shaved his head and still bears the tattoo he gained in Haakrin's Temple. Kyoto prefers to remain hidden from people, and therefore constantly wears dark clothing such as black pants and shirts and, his favorite, the Black Coat. Personality Before his expulsion from the 47, Kyoto was a cold man who did not show his feelings, like all other Immortals. This does not, however, mean that he did not have emotions. He harbored a deep hatred for mortals due to his feeling that they were by far inferior to his people and were undeserving of the gifts they had been given. After the expulsion, Kyoto continued to dislike all mortals, though his ideals softened through living around them. Years later, Kyoto is now a very arrogant and sadistic man. Despite his many years living among mortals, he still sees them as weak compared to himself, due to his previous existence as the King of the 47. Though he does feel an urge to protect the innocent and defends all mortal-kind on occasion, Kyoto cares more for revenge against Etonyo for betraying him. Kyoto is highly aggressive, and resorts to violence quickly. He loves to drag out fights because of his sadistic manner unless he becomes annoyed. Even despite all of these terrible traits, Kyoto remains good at heart. He has said that when it finally comes to the final battle between him and Etonyo, there will be two things driving him: the thought of revenge for his embarrassing expulsion from his own order, and the thoughts of revenge for all who have suffered under his and Etonyo's terrorism. Relationships Kyoto has made a number of friends in his life in the Mortal world. His greatest friend by far has been Jack Ketchum. They have had a two-hundred year 'aggressive best friendship', as he calls it. They look for every opportunity to fight and insult each other, yet when faced with an obstacle, they always face it together as a team. They know each other better than almost anyone else. Daniel Spencer comes next in Kyoto's very short list of friends. Spencer became friends with Kyoto after they became roommates in a rented house in the Xellan fields. They grew into a very aggravated friendship, constantly fighting on most things, yet still consider each other friends. Other than Daniel, there are few people that Kyoto has formed close relationships with. Most of the time, its because he simply doesn't like to have friends. Abilities and Powers Kyoto has a vast array of powers. Not only does he have the standard Immortal powers, but also many different powers that he has developed, both when he was a King and when he was forced out of the 47. Physical Abilities Intimidation - the ability to scare someone or force someone to do what you want with just a stare or movement. Superhuman Speed - the ability to move at speeds far superior to that of a normal person. Superhuman Strength - someone who contains strength beyond what a normal human's strength is. Category:The 47 Category:Universe Category:Characters